venables_wellington_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates Online Story Quest: Genesis of the Black Guard
Part I: Helping Jack Sparrow (Meet Jack Sparrow in the Rowdy Rooster on Port Royal) Jack talks to pirate, and tells them that the Black Guard are now hunting down pirates all over the Caribbean. Jack tells the pirate to find out why they're doing this. *Pirate must collect the corect EITC attire & weapons. **Intercept EITC shipping lines. (Sink 3 EITC Ogre's) Reward: EITC Catalog **Use the Catalog to find the attire of EITC Black Guard members. ***Sink an EITC Warlord Reward: EITC Pants ***Defeat Samuel Reward: EITC Hat ***Defeat Remington the Vicious Reward: EITC Boots ***Defeat Neban the Silent Reward: EITC Coat **Return to Jack Sparrow. Sparrow tells the pirate to bribe Billy Cutter. Billy reveals a treasure map showing how to get the EITC weapons for 1,000 gold. ***Gather up a crew (you must have a maxed crew to begin this treasure map) ***Once your crew is maxed, start the treasure map. You'll have to sail the Black Pearl against the EITC Treasure Fleet. Sinking each ship gets you an item. ****Sink Conqueror Reward: EITC Mercenary's Repeater Pistol ****Sink Interpid Reward: Rifleman's Musket ****Sink Leviathan Reward: Dire Knives Part II: Scouting Kingshead out tomorrow! Jack and Billy will only be visible in the Rowdy Rooster in the ''Helping Jack Sparrow'' part of the quest. After that, they will both disappear. Part II: Scouting Kingshead (Return to Jack Sparrow in the Rowdy Rooster after completing the ''Helping Jack Sparrow'' quest. Billy Cutter, the EITC Officer from the Rowdy Rooster you talked to earlier, will draw his sword. Jack tells you to meet him on Tortuga at the Faithful Bride, since Port Royal is now too dangerous for him. Jack will disappear from the Rowdy Rooster, like he was prior to the quest beginning.) *Defeat Billy Cutter. Billy turns from an NPC, to an enemy. He's a EITC Mercenary Boss, level 30. Although he's a low level, he'll be harder to defeat then any other EITC boss. Once the pirate defeats him, he will disappear, just like prior to the quest beginning. *Meet Jack in the Rowdy Rooster on Tortuga. Jack will direct the pirate to Josahmee Gibbs, telling the pirate that Gibbs has a plan. The Pirate will talk to Gibbs, and will be sent on a series of quests. ** Go to Fort Charles and snoop around for access papers to Kingshead. **Sink an EITC Tyrant to pass as your EITC vessel. You can rename it to anything you want, but you can't customize it. Once the Quest is done, it will disappear from your inventory. **Return to Joshamee Gibbs. *On Kingshead, get past Constable Morris. He'll appear as a a level 45 Officer boss. He's supposedly the Commanding Officer of Kingshead (although Remington the Vicious has established himself as the dominant officer. *In the Kingshead Baracks, chat with some NPC Black Guard's. They'll reveal to you that Remington stashes his papers in his desk in his office up at the Kingshead Keep. You'll have to bypass the Assassin guarding his office, by bribing him to keep it a secret from Remington. Once you find the papers, a series of events will blow your cover. The Assassin will try to kill you, and you'll have to defeat him. *Escape Kingshead. You have to try to get off Kingshead with almost every enemy attacking you. Remington the Vicious seems to be leading these forces. Once you escape onto your refit EITC Tyrant, a Navy Elite under the command of Constable Morris will appear, after being sent after the pirate by Remington. It will seem to be a sort of treasure map, in which you must repel a boarding of first Royal Navy Cadets, led by Geoffrey Pain, then Royal Navy Guards, led by Hugh Brandish, then Royal Navy Marines, led by Nathaniel Grimm. Sid Shiver and his Royal Navy Sergeants will swing aboard after that. Next will be the Royal Navy Veterans, led by Ian Ramjaw. Finally, Constable Morris will bring his Royal Navy Officers in the final wave. He will not attack yet, instead glaring as the pirate defeats his men. When all his men are dead, he'll shout, "You'll hang for this!" before attacking. After defeating him, you'll enter a cutscene in which the pirate pushed him of the boat, and he swims back to Kingshead as the Navy Elite sinks below the waves. Part III: